The Realm of Disney
by The Man With No Name 135
Summary: This is a story which brings a group of Disney tales together, you are Jack Ryder, an orphan who is adopted my a royal family...
1. Chapter 1

I was 11 when I first met them, I thought they were just normal people, but they weren't, it was like fate had guided me to them. I saw the golden chain hanging out of his jacket pocket, alas I was still inexperienced with the art of pick pocketing unlike my parents I didn't have the touch that I would need to pick someone's pocket.

The second I pulled on that chain the man turned around and grabbed my wrist, then he stopped he just stood there holding my wrist looking at me, by this time the woman he was with had also turned, her head and looked at me. They slowly took down their hoods I immediately recognised them who wouldn't they were the king and queen of this fair kingdom and when I looked at them all I saw was a look of pity.

King Daniel was the first to speak he didn't shout nor did he treat me like a baby all he said was "what's your name and where is your family".

I knew that if I told him the truth about my family I would be joining them, so I lied about my family "my name is Jack Ryder, and my family is dead, their all dead" the king looked at his queen and without a word being said the queen Elenore said "would you like to come and live in the palace with us".

The king and queen were known throughout the seven kingdoms as being very loving and kind to all the subjects of Arendelle, except those who went against their commands, they had two daughters one who was about my age and the other was 2 years younger than her, their names were Elsa and Anna though now a days people didn't see Elsa mostly Anna.

Anyway many people said that the queen was granted with a gift to see only the good in people and would then judge a person for what she saw, and others said that it was the love of her family that gave her this ability, most people just thought it was bullshit and ignored it.

Before I responded I looked around to make sure no one else was behind me and that they were talking to me. I replied to them by saying "are you sure you want me to come and live with you, I am a street rat an orphan. Why would you want me?".

The king then once again looked to his wife and then said "have you ever heard the rumours that the queen has a gift to look in to the heart of a person and see whether they be good or evil" the queen then waved her hand over my chest and it started to glow a bright gold "well they're true" the king then said.

She then said "you have one of the purest hearts ever, though you are a pickpocket you know it isn't right and have never done it before. That is why we trust you and want you to come live with us", the king then spoke. What orphan would refuse such an offer it was like Christmas came early.

I replied with an eager "yes".

A/N: I first thank you for reading this, second I am writing this purely for joy, if you wish to praise it or leave constructive criticism, i welcome it, other wise please don't comment. I will update as soon as i can but it will never be more then a one week wait.

From _The Man with no Name_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ages: Jack 11, Elsa 11(but younger than Jack), Anna 9, king Daniel 41, Queen Eleanor 39._

They immediately took me back to the castle where they were greeted by a young red-haired child, who screamed "mommy, daddy can you come play with me now". I was almost hiding behind the king and queen, but then the king started to introduce me, by saying "now Anna you know how busy mommy and daddy are running the country, but we have found someone for you to play with" I took this as my que to step forward, and I did so with my head held high. The king then continued to say "this is your new brother Jack he is going to be living here and playing with you", I then put out my hand to greet her but she just ran at me and gave me the biggest bear hug ever, she said "we're family now so act like it", I did so by returning her hug. The king and queen were looking at us in adoration, before the king said, "we are going to get Jack settled into his new room okay you can talk to him more at supper". As we walked away Anna went outside and started playing in the snow ridden fields of Arendelle, and by the looks of things was going to build a snow man. We kept on walking until we reached a door, that lead into a room bigger than most of the houses in Arendelle, "so this is my room" I said in awe, "indeed it is" the king responded, "and when you're ready you can decorate it in any way you wish" the queen finished. I was speechless all I could say was "thank you your majesties" the queen looked at me in confusion, and went on to say "like Anna said before we are family now you can call us Daniel and Eleanor or even I you want mum and dad" after she said that I realised this was my fate, and I ran up and gave her a big hug and said "thank you mum".

_Three weeks later_

I was staring to settle into the castle nicely all the servants were very kind to me, dad and Anna had started to help me decorate my room, and everything just seemed to be going my way. One of the only things that seemed very odd was that Elsa was always hiding in her room I had met her once on the day I first arrived, mum was showing me around the palace and we went past her door, and something just forced me to ask, "what's in that room", mum replied very nervously "that's Elsa's room, you should probably meet her after you are now her brother". Mum then knocked on the door and said "Elsa can I come in" I then heard a sound of a lock being undone. We then entered the room and saw Elsa standing there at first she looked confused to why I was there but then mum started to speak "Elsa I would like you to meet your new brother Jack" I responded by putting my hand out for her to shake but instead she just curtsied, I then responded to this by bowing to her. It was odd I saw very little of her as did Anna, but it was fine me and Anna still had lots of fun together, she had a bit of a boyish charm to her which I really liked, she was also very competitive but what I liked most about her was that from the minute I met her she treated me like family.

At dinner that night Anna was telling me how she thought I would be a great knight if I trained hard enough, then dad spoke up, "actually I had been meaning to talk to you about that even though you are family and the eldest you are not related by blood which means Elsa is still next in line for the throne", I was really glad about that because I didn't want to take away Elsa's birth right even if I did want to be king it would be the wrong thing to do. dad then continued to say, "and since you can't become king I would instead like you to start training to be captain of the royal guard". I was honoured by this all I could say was "when does my training start", dad replied "tomorrow at 10:00, don't be late you are being trained by captain Salazar and doesn't like to be kept waiting", and with that Anna and I disappeared off to bed excited about what tomorrow may hold.


	3. Chapter 3

At my training the next day I followed my dad's advice and arrived 5 minutes early for my session with Captain Salazar, he was waiting for me, "only 5 minutes early, disappointing I expect 10 minutes at the least is that clear boy" he spoke with a heavy Spanish accent and in a very harsh tone. First he pointed to the tip of the sword, "Now this is the pointy end you kill people with it I suspect that after about 5 weeks of training you will be wanting to stick it through my heart but do that and you can't learn. Do I make myself clear boy", I nodded my head he then called over a man who seemed to be of quite a low ranking in the guard? Salazar then spoke again "this is the newest recruit after you so lets us see what you can do" he gave us both a training broadsword, which I manged to lift up but was still very heavy, the second I thought I was ready the young guard came at me, I managed to block his first couple of strikes but then when I lunged at him he took his sword to my angle and I feel to the ground.

"I have seen worse first attempts, but I have also seen better", he then took the broadswords and then took two short swords from a barrel of them.

The one thing my brother had taught me before he was arrested was how to defend myself with a short sword, I was never sure if this was because he cared for me or if he just wanted something easy to kill, but even just watching him I learnt a lot, including how to win a fight with one. Salazar then gave me the blade I then question "this is the pointy end right" pointing at the tip and fumbling around with how to hold it. Salazar just looked at me as if I was a baby not understanding anything, then he said one word "fight".

I knew that if I wanted to prove myself I needed to first corner myself by the barrel with the other swords in it, the guard was slashing at me but I managed to block all his hits, not before realising I did exactly what I hoped and cornered myself with the barrel behind me. The guard hadn't realised the barrel was there, so I took some slashes at him to make it look like I was trying to harm him, and he thankfully then disarmed me. I placed my hands behind my back and placed them on two more short swords. The guard then pointing his blade at my throat said "any last words.

"Just three" I replied with a cocky smile, I then pulled the swords I was holding from behind my back and swung them around, I span around using the blades as an extension of arms each circle taking a step closer to the guard. Until it happened, I had cornered him and with a final blow knocked his blade to the ground and held my sword at his throat. The guard put his hands up in surrender "you asked me for some final words well here they are".

"on your knees".

The man followed my orders and fell on his knees, after that all that could be heard was a slow clap, from Salazar "an unethical tactic but one that worked none the less now just practise your broadsword and maybe you can challenge me, and then on that day you will take my place as captain of the guard. Same time tomorrow" he said before leaving. The guard then came up to me and said "well fought Salazar will always be hard on you; I was meant to join the navy, but he demanded that I join the kings guard for a year first. The name is Killian. Killian Jones. I was an honour to fight with you my lord". He then bowed and a snowball flew over his back and hit me square in the nose. "told you I could get him" I then heard a young girls voice say. Killian then lifted Anna up out from behind some crates and placed her on top of them. "and indeed, you were right my princes".

Anna then looked at me "sorry you had to be involved in that, I just needed to remined my brother that he may be a swords man, but I am still in charge". "You are very cheeky Anna" I said as I threw a snowball back her way, but sadly Killian jumped in the way before acting out a very dramatic death. Anna jumped down from her crate and held Killian's head in her hands as he pretended to die. "no, my brave knight you will not die today" Anna said whilst pretending to weep, Killian then responded by saying "at least you get to live my princess" and then he 'died'.

Anna then hopped up and said, "oh well, come on then Jack lunch will be ready soon", and with that we returned to the castle, leaving Killian to die in peace.

On our way to the dining hall I started to question Anna about how she knew Killian she told me how he used to be a servant but not a good one at that, how h always went on about wanting to sail the open seas and how he believed it was his destiny to be a captain. He used to tell Anna stories about pirates and their secrets.

We then continued to lunch hoping for it to be something delicious.

From The Man with No Name


	4. Chapter 4

_Ages: Jack 19, Elsa 19(but younger than Jack), Anna 17, king Daniel 50, Queen Eleanor__ 47._

_8 years later_

"now then we will be gone for about three weeks, and Anna will be coming back at the end of the second week" I nodded my head at my father and then gave my mother and Anna a hug goodbye. I then nodded to the servants to open the gates so my family could go to the docks. Just before they left my mother said, "keep an eye on Elsa her… condition is getting worse". I then bid them a final goodbye before they left for good.

I then thought to myself that this was great I had the castle to myself, I didn't have training with Salazar, so I did the one thing I had to do before my father returned, read.

I wasn't the best reader, but I could understand the most part. To be more specific I had to read about the 9 kingdoms and their history so that I could start going out on diplomatic meetings for my parents, but since I couldn't go train with Killian, as he was the captain of the ship my parents were on, I figured I may as well read.

I was about to start when I heard someone else enter the library, I looked around to see the last person I expected. Elsa. She was looking through all the books on the shelf so I quietly came up behind her and then said "I thought you were meant to stay in your room because of your condition", she was startled but calmed down quickly, and then said "please don't scare me like that again, and for your information the library is the only other place I am allowed to go other than my room. Since it would do me no good being stuck in a room doing nothing all day I come here, and I read. Also, I thought you had gone to Corona to celebrate the return of our cousin Rapunzel". I replied by saying, "father was against the idea since I am not blood, also how many of these books have you read, you always seem to be in your room so you must have read a lot", "I have read nearly every book in here, why do you need help" she replied with a slight smirk. "as a matter of fact, I do" I then lead her over to the table I was sitting at, "I don't suppose you could give me a brief history of the 9 kingdoms". She then burst out laughing before looking at my face again and realising I wasn't joking "you don't know the history of the nine kingdoms but I thought all children in Arendelle had to learn the history of the 9 kingdoms", all I could say in reply to that was "I never went to school". Elsa then remembered "you never had parents did you".

I looked in her eyes and all I saw was sympathy for me, I responded by saying "you don't talk to many people do you" Elsa shook her head, "good then follow me I want to show you a secret".

We started to walk through the castle and as we walked Elsa asked me what I knew of the nine kingdoms. I replied by saying "I know the names of the nine kingdoms" Elsa then gestured for me to tell them to her "well there is, Arendelle, of course, then there is Auradon, Agrabah, Corona, Atlantica, the Southern Isle, the Pridelands, DunBroch and Neverland". Elsa then nodded her head, "that is correct but there are also the exiled kingdoms, the ones that the villains ruled. Most of these villains were rounded up and placed on the isle of the lost, but not all of them were captured, there are also the Shadowlands, the dark kingdom, and the ruins of the ancient kingdom. Rumour has it that all the villains that weren't captured still hide in these lands". "why were they exiled" I questioned, "the kingdoms started to want power and land, they started to rebel and try to take over the other kingdoms, they refused to follow the agreement they signed when they joined, what was at the time the eleven kingdoms. The rest of the kingdoms captured all the leaders and exiled them to the isle of the lost". As we continued to walk Elsa kept on explaining the history and how there use to be even more kingdoms but they all just died away and joined together in harmony, but then we reached it the stairway to the dungeon the stairway to my secret…

As we walked down the stairs, we passed some pf the guards I nodded to two of the guards, who would lead us to a cell. "after a while Salazar said I should come down here learn about the prisoners and why they were locked up, that's when I found them", I then gestured over to a cell with two men and one woman in it. Elsa then started to walk towards the cell, but I quickly put my hand in front of her, and whispered "don't let them see your face or it will be added to their list" "what list", "the list of those they would like to kill, she replied by asking the question I was hoping not to hear, "who are they?"

"my family" I replied whilst looking at the cage in disgust.

From The Man with No Name


	5. Chapter 5

"but I thought you said they were dead" she replied whilst slowly stepping towards the cage, my brother then saw her dress move into the light and jumped at the bars, "aren't you a pretty one how about I hold a knife to throat and rape you when I get out of here". He then pulled a knife from his back pocket. This frightened Elsa, and she stubbled back into my arms, I took this as our que to leave and quickly escorted Elsa out of the dungeon, whilst the rest of my family started to jump at the bars. I quickly deepened my voice, so that my family wouldn't recognise my voice, I then instructed the guards to calm them down and take the knife out of his possession.

But while we were leaving Elsa started screaming "my glove I lost my glove". It was odd I had never seen her without her gloves on I touched her bare hand and it has freezing cold, I shouted to a guard to bring the glove up. I then sat Elsa down on a couch in the living room she was very nervous about not having her glove it felt weird seeing her this way.

A few minutes later the guard came to the room and offered me the glove, I snatched the glove from him and then quickly dismissed him, before returning Elsa's glove to her. After a few minutes she calmed down and then she asked me "why did you show that to me". The reply to that was complex, "I know you don't really trust me or anyone for that matter, but this is something I hopped would make you trust me more". "That is a reasonable explanation" Elsa replied "I mean you are right I don't trust anyone because no one can understand the fact that… I mean the fact I can… because no one can understand my condition". "you mean the fact that you have ice powers".

Elsa just looked at me in shock, I wasn't sure how she was going to react, and that's what scared me.

"how did you figure that out", Elsa questioned, "I have Salazar as my captain, he taught me how to sense any type of magic power. Once I felt your bare hand it all added up why you always where gloves why you never leave your room everything just made sense. I take it Mother and Father know but Anna doesn't?". "That's right" Elsa replied. I looked outside and saw the clock nearly six o'clock. "get some food, then go to bed. We have an early start tomorrow.", why do we have an early start" she questioned me, "because we have two weeks for you to learn how to use your power, and then you can start to learn how to be a queen without fear". "Where… How will we start, who would even know how to control my powers"? "The rock trolls of the north, I don't know them personally, but I have a friend in town who does know them. It is a half day ride from here so I will have the carriage prepared as a sleeping quarter for you as well. We will leave at 9 sharps don't be late" I was about to leave but then Elsa did the last thing I expected, she hugged me then whispered in my ear "thank you".

I then started to make my way into town, I knew where the person I was looking for would be as I left the palace I told two guards to go get some cold water and a bag of carrots, then to meet me in the town square.

And that is where a went to the town square.

The guards had caught up with me by the time I arrived at the square, there peacefully sleeping, in a corner I saw the man and reindeer I was looking for. I then nodded to the first guard to throw the water over them and he did so with a cheeky smile on his face. The man then woke up startled screaming "avalanche, avalanche lets go Sven" he then saw me and knew what was happening. I took the bag of carrots from the other guard and dismissed them for the evening. "did you have to wake me up like that" the man asked, "it was just a bit of fun, for me" I replied. Both he and Sven were looking at me in a very cross manner, "aw Sven don't look at me like that especially if you want these" I then showed him the bag of apples and the reindeer was overjoyed as I gave him the bag to eat from. "it's good to see you Jack" the man said, "it's good to see you to Kristoff", I said before giving him a hug.

From The Man with No Name


	6. Chapter 6

"So what can I do for you my prince" he said while curtseying, "I need you to take me and my sister to see your family", I said with a more serious tone, "I have no family like you I am an orphan" he said in a very calm manner, "okay let me rephrase that, take me to see the rock trolls that adopted you" then Kristoff understood what I was going on about. "why do you need to see them" he questioned, "that's on a need to know basis, look you don't have to come I really just need Sven, he knows the way" Sven popped up from eating his carrots and the sound of his name, "plus I can give him all the carrots he could want".

Sven then looked at Kristoff then at me then back to Kristoff before making up his mind and coming to sit next to me, "traitor" Kristoff shouted at him, "well very well it seems like Sven has spoken for both of us what time should we meet you" be at the palace at eight sharp that way we can put your sleigh away and hook Sven and some of our horses up to the royal carriage", I explained to him we then said our farewells till the morning, and I returned to the palace.

The next morning, I awoke bright and early I had to pay a visit to the blacksmiths, a few weeks ago he had started work on my guards uniform, I wasn't going to collect the full set just the belt, which contained the scabbards for my swords. I had had it specially designed to hold two short blades and a broadsword the rest of my armour had places where I could easily hide a variety of other weapons.

When I had returned for it I saw Kristoff in the courtyard arguing with some of the guards, I quickly stepped in when of saw one of them reaching for their blade, "what is the problem here, this man has my invitation to be here, now can you please put his sleigh somewhere safe and hook his reindeer up to the rest on the royal carriage". Kristoff just looked at the guards in a very smug way as they had to do as I commanded.

At about five to nine me and Kristoff were ready to go we were just we were just waiting on Elsa, and then she walked out she normally wore a blue over coat with what I assumed was a modest dress underneath but today instead of wearing her over coat she wore a dark blue cloak, and a light blue dress which showed off her figure beautifully, she was sixteen now like me, soon she would be married off to one of the princes of the other kingdoms and they together would rule over Arendelle.

I then set my mind to the task at hand, Elsa stepped out and Kristoff did the right thing and bowed before her, "my lady it is an honour to meet you". Elsa looked at him and then I stepped in, "this is Kristoff one of my oldest friends his parents abandoned him in the forest where the rock trolls found him and raised him. He will be our coachman today." Elsa then nodded her head at him and stepped into the coach, I then nodded to Kristoff who got up to his seat and started to ready the reindeer, I then stepped in after Elsa and closed the door behind me, I then had to pull down all the blinds in the carriage.

"Why have you pulled down all the blinds" Elsa Questioned, "Well there are two reasons, number one we cannot know the location of the rock trolls grove, number two you are not meant to leave the palace as far as most people are concerned you are at the palace and I am going on a trip around Arendelle to check our border security" I replied. "very well" she said, I then sat down on the other side of the carriage to her.

"why are you sitting there come over here that way we can stay warmer" Elsa told me, for a joke I replied by saying "as you wish my queen", then went and sat next to her. "where were you this morning I didn't see you at breakfast", Elsa asked me, "I was at the blacksmiths collecting this belt" I then tapped the belt around my waist, "what is so special about that" she asked me. The carriage we were in was quite large so I could just about stand in it, I got up and then demonstrated the might of one piece of equipment. I started to explain how it worked to her "well as you can see it looks like an ordinary belt with a sword on my left side" I did a little twirl so she could see what I was talking about, "but it actually carries five weapons, the main long sword", I pointed to my side where it rested. Then I turned around "then it also has two short sword", I then grabbed two of the buckles on the back side and pulled them out to reveal swords hidden inside, then quickly hid them again, "and finally" I said turning back around "two daggers", once again I grabbed two buckles one on each of my sides, pulling them out to reveal two more daggers. Elsa then clapped "very impressive, now who helped you with the design", how did she know I had had help, "Killian mostly", she then gave me a very odd look like she knew about the other person that had helped me, "and Anna too", I said. "much better, just tell me the truth in the first place, just like how I know you and Killian have been teaching Anna how to fight", she told me.

"How did you know about that", I asked with what I assume was a shocked face, "my window overlooks the training ground I can see everything out of it" Elsa replied with a smug look on her face, "now sit back down we still have a long journey ahead" she told me, and so that is what I did.

From The Man with No Name


	7. Chapter 7

It was about five o'clock, it was dark outside, and I had expected us to be there by now, Elsa had fallen asleep about an hour ago, her head resting against my shoulder, and I was just sitting there.

Then we stopped.

I looked out the window and immediately sensed something was wrong, I quickly woke Elsa up. "what are we there yet", I then motioned for her to be quiet. She did so easily, I then pulled out one of my daggers and gave it to her, "I don't think we are there yet I think there might be trouble, so protect yourself with this, I am going to go outside and see what the trouble is okay, you stay here and stay safe", Elsa gave me a hug and then I went out.

I saw Kristoff almost immediately he was tending to the reindeer, but he did seem anxious I walked over to him and he said "look like you are tending to the reindeer", so I did I started to stroke Sven but I could sense that he too was on edge, "now without turning your head to much look out of the corner of your eye and see the yellow eyes, but don't make contact for to long". I did as he instructed and then I saw them, like fireflies, I then quickly looked away, "what the hell is that" I hissed at Kristoff, "that is Mor'du, the demon bear, he used to be a great prince and warrior but he wanted more power so a witch gave it to him by turning him into a bear. Tell Elsa now the grove is about two minutes off they have a magic protective barrier to keep out things like him. So how fast can you run", I then got his plan, I quickly went back inside the carriage, "well what's the problem, how bad is it" Elsa asked as she gave me back my dagger. I then shut the door and took out my long sword and placed it on the seat opposite Elsa "well we are being hunted by the demon bear Mor'du" Elsa looked shocked when I said that I quickly covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream "now here is the plan okay I am going to go hide I a bush then you and Kristoff are going to make a dash for the grove, hopefully Mor'du will chase after you and I can have ago at him from behind. I am leaving my heavy sword here so I can make a quick dash to the grove and meet you there".

Before I left, she quickly kissed me on the lips, it was just a quick peck, but I could feel that her lips where like ice, "stay safe" she said as I jumped out.

I went back round to see Kristoff the eyes were still in the same place, "ready" Kristoff asked as he grabbed the rains, "ready" I replied, so I ducked into the bush, and waited.

The second Kristoff whipped the rains, the reindeer were off at full speed and Mor'du right behind them. I saw him and came right up after him, I pulled out my dagger and managed to get it to stick in his back leg, then he turned his attention on to me, and I had no clue what to do now.

From The Man with No Name


	8. Chapter 8

The great bear and I were walking around, circling one another. By now Elsa and Kristoff must be safe now all that needed to happen was I had to reach the grove. I could still see their tracks, so I knew which way to go, I just had to outrun the bear. He was limping because of the dagger I got in his leg.

Then he jumped at me I managed to dodge it, but I knew he would try again, then once again he jumped at me, but this time I got the better of him. As he landed, I grabbed my dagger and pulled it out of his leg, making the cut even bigger at the same time, I then took this as my opportunity and ran, I had to go pass Mor'du to get to the path and as I did he swiped his claw at me and just caught my back but I had to keep on running.

I just kept running, following the tracks and running to my safety, I could feel the ground shaking beneath me, which meant the demon was back on its legs, then I looked ahead and saw the tracks had stopped which meant that the barrier was just there right in front of me, I could make it I looked behind me, no sign of Mor'du, so I ran I was there I could feel it then he hit me, he came in from the side, he must have gone around me.

I was at the edge, at the border, he took one good swipe at me and just caught my face, I took out my short swords, got up and span, I got a couple of hits on his belly, but then I did one final blow I was aiming for his face but he put his front paw in the way and I chopped it clean off.

I don't remember much after that, I fell to the ground dragging myself to the barrier, then Kristoff appeared from no where and helped me up and across the barrier. I crossed the barrier, and I saw Elsa she rushed towards me and started to look at my face to inspect the damage.

Then I passed out.

From The Man with No Name


	9. AN

Dear all,

thank you for reading this far, i will not be uploading again until after Christmas, i have an idea for the next few chapter, but i need your help with the ones after that, i have recently seen the new Frozen 2 movie, and i am considering ways to incorporate it in to the story, i would like you to leave a comment on whether i should include it in the story, i have a story line for either path and so i leave the decision to yo as the readers.

From the Man with No Name 135


	10. Chapter 9

_A few days later._

I was slowly waking up and I could hear voices, "we don't know how long it will take him heal your majesty, but we promise we will tell you immediately when he wakes up, but for now you should keep practising with the elders", "okay", I knew the second voice belonged to Elsa, but I was still too weak to say anything. I then passed out again.

_1 week after the accident_.

I woke up again I still felt very weak but at least this time I managed to open my eyes, and I saw what I figured was a rock troll all I could say was "please tell me I'm not dead", "thankfully you are not" the troll replied to me, he then gave me this odd drink it tasted disgusting, but it managed to give me some strength. The troll helped me sit up in my bed, and then introduced himself "my name is Grand Pappy I am the chief of the rock troll tribe, you are very lucky to be alive" he must have told by my expression what I was about to say because he said it for me, "yes Elsa and Kristoff are both safe and no Mor'du hasn't returned, and I doubt he will be returning anytime soon, not after what you did to him". "what did I do to him?", "you don't remember, interesting well you chopped off one of his legs, in fact you cut him and scared him as well, only a weapon of great power could do that, what are your blades made from". I replied by saying "to be completely honest I don't know they are meant to be a birthday present, but I borrowed them early to help protect Elsa, speaking of which can I go see her". Grand Pappy looked at me in an odd way before saying "yes but I would recommend two things, one you use this crutch to get around, and two you go and wash up first" he then gave me the crutch and pointed towards the bathroom.

Really, I just wanted to quickly wash my face and then go and see Elsa, but when I looked in the mirror I saw why Grand Pappy looked so unnerved, across my left eye I had a scar mark, it wasn't big or deep, but very noticeable.

I then finished washing my face and went outside.

I stepped out of the hut; Grand Pappy was right I really did need that crutch.

The first one to spot me was Sven I was glad to see that he was fine, and he seemed to feel the same way about me, he then let me rest on him and use him as a second crutch, he then lead me over to Kristoff, who simply said "you need to eat" and then gave me a carrot, I responded to him by saying, "glad to see your alive, thanks for getting Elsa here safely" I then placed my hand on his shoulder and continued by saying "where's Elsa I need to speak with her".

Kristoff then pointed to another hut, "she is in there, training, she was going on about how you brought her here to train, Grand Pappy apparently knew what she was talking about, as they have met before. Anyway, I'll go get her for you". Kristoff then dashed off away to the hut and Sven helped me limp towards it, whilst I fed him another carrot.

The door then opened and Elsa rushed out straight towards me and gave me a huge bear hug, nearly knocking me off my feet, she then started examining my face "that bear did a number on you. We should go home, now they can have a proper look at you there" Elsa started to say, "no, you are yet to finish your training and the rock trolls can heal me here" I explained to her "now you keep training, I need to go lie down again, Sven take me back to my room please", he did as I asked and helped me to my bed where I then passed out again.

The week went by quickly, Elsa kept on demonstrating that she could almost control her powers, but she always had a fear that when she touched someone, she could accidentally hurt them, but other than that she managed to control her powers.

Kristoff and Sven were also very happy they hadn't got to see this much of their family in years, normally they just came for one weekend a month.

I was nearly fully healed and we were leaving tomorrow, so we could meet Anna when she returned from Corona, Grand Pappy was giving me my medication for when I got back, but my main worry was Elsa wouldn't conquer her fear of harming another person before we left.

That afternoon I visited her training session and hid in the shadows, I watched as she reached out and touched the rock troll, but the second she touched him the ice started to form on his arm, Elsa then started complaining, "I can't do this, I just don't want to hurt anyone" I could see the troll trying to calm her down, which is when I stepped forward, "practise on me".

Elsa gave me a look of shock and said "no, no never, what if I hurt you".

"you won't hurt me because I trust you, I know you care for me, and I know that is why I won't hurt me", I then took her hand and held it tight, "see nothing bad", I then continued to put her hand towards my chest where my heart was, Elsa was breathing very heavily, I could sense her fear, I was about to place her hand on my chest , when she closed her eyes and looked away before I finally did it I placed her hand on my heart.

I took a minute, I looked down and could just see her hand touching my chest nothing else had happened, I thought about playing a joke, but that may have been too far even for me. I could see that Elsa thought she had frozen my heart, or was at least to scared to look at what had happened so I said "you know I am still alive", Elsa then turned around and started crying before jumping into my arms and giving me a huge hug, "that was one of the dumbest things you have ever done, what if I had killed you" Elsa then shouted at me, "first I knew you wouldn't kill me I had complete trust in you". She then gave me a look like she knew I was lying, "okay fine more like 80% trust, and secondly, I have definitely done dumber things, or at least will do" she then punched my arm in a somewhat more playful way.

After discussing it for a while we decided that we should wait for our parents to return and then seek counsel from them, but Elsa refused to wait to tell Anna instead she demanded that Anna was told the second we got back, in fact she wanted to go and meet Anna at the docks the next afternoon, I said that she should sleep on it and then see how she felt the next morning.

Today we left back to our home of Arendelle, me and Kristoff had just finished packing up the carriage, so I went to knock on Elsa's door, "Elsa it's me, Jack, can you come out we need to go now", she then came out and she was wearing a crystal-blue off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, and translucent powder blue sleeves. She also wears ice-made kitten heels and a long transparent floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice decorated with large snowflakes, she had her hair down over her shoulder in a French braid style, (_how she looks at the end of let it go_).

"Great let's go" Elsa then said, she then noticed that I was staring at her new look. "oh, right well I was messing around with my powers last night, and I accidently did this to my dress, and I thought it was quite nice, so I decided I needed a new outfit for the new me". All I could stutter out was "r r right then um let's get going don't want to be late for Anna".

We then said our final farewells to the trolls, and then headed off, the trip this time did take the right amount of time and we arrived back about half an hour before Anna's ship was due to dock, once Sven had been uncoupled from the carriage, and the other reindeer had been put back into their stables, I asked the stable boy to fetch me three horses, "don't suppose you mind riding one of these to the docks for me Kristoff, your slay is there waiting for you" I said gesturing to the horses that were arriving, "sure, Sven can just walk alongside me" the stable boy then brought the rest of the horses.

I then turned to Elsa, "you can ride right", she then gave me a slightly uncertain look "yeah sure, I mean I haven't done it in a while but how hard can it be", she then tried to get on her horse, but failed miserably, and ended up flat on her ass.

"Here let me help you" I offered, I cupped my hands together for her to use as a step and she then managed to get up, and sit down side-saddle, me and Kristoff then got on our horses and we started to make our way towards the docks, slowly.

Once we arrived me and Kristoff said our farewells while Elsa looked out at the sea and saw Anna's ship slowly drawing closer, "your nervous aren't you, I would be shocked if you weren't". "Even with all my new looks, and the fact I can now somewhat control my powers, I am still scared". She replied to me, Anna's ship then started to pull into dock "don't be scared Elsa that is when you will lose control".

Then the ship pulled into dock and lowered its gangway, Anna had returned.

A/N: not many people have left a review for the question I asked, which is fine, but please do leave a review about any improvements that could be made.


	11. Chapter 10

I saw Anna walking down the gangway, and I knew from her facial expression she was shocked to see Elsa, I stepped off my horse and went to greet her, "it's lovely to have you back Anna" I said as I hugged her, "it's nice to be back, but why is Elsa here I thought that she wasn't allowed to leave her room, did maester Arthur find a cure at last", "not exactly, she is cured, but maester Arthur didn't save her" while we had been talking Elsa had got off her horse and walked towards us.

"Hi Anna" she said in a very unsure way "look I know you probably hate me for ignoring you all these years but…" Anna then just gave her a hug, "I don't care that you weren't there all those years, all that matters to me is that you are here now and that you are cured", they both looked like they were about to break down into tears, I then stepped in and said "perhaps we should finish this discussion, back at the castle", I said gesturing to all the people staring at us.

I helped Elsa back onto her horse and then we slowly made our way back to the castle, when we arrived, I gave the horses to the stable boys and asked the servants to go and light the candles in the great hall, and close all the curtains, once they had done so we asked not to be disturbed for the next couple of hours.

"Okay so what's going on, what's with all the secrets, how were you cured", me and Elsa then looked at each other and we realised that we had no idea of how to explain this to Anna, Elsa then had an idea and started to walk towards Anna. "Anna focus on my voice, you know why I was locked away in my room, you just don't remember. Just close your eyes and focus on my voice, this will hurt for a second, but you will remember everything once it is over" Elsa then raised her hands to Anna's head and then placed them on her head, and then once again just said "relax and focus on my voice" then I saw the magic start to trickle off Elsa and into Anna.

Elsa then removed her hands, and Anna just stood there, in a daze, her eyes were shut, and she was just swaying. "How do we know if it has worked", I whispered to Elsa. "I don't know just wait and see if anything happens". Then Anna fell to the floor, we ran over to see if she was okay, she then opened her eyes, and said "I remember everything".

Elsa looked stunned she helped Anna on to her feet, "define everything" Elsa then asked her, "for a start I remember you have powers, I remember you accidently hit me in my head, which technically was my fault for not listening to you and stopping, I remember mother and father locked you away so you didn't stand a chance of hurting me, so wait every time they said your illness they meant the fact that you couldn't control your powers", "yes that is true" Elsa responded, "now let us explain to you what happened, and how I can now do this". Elsa then channelled her power and filled the room with snow, Anna and I both looked upon it in aww, she then created us each a seat out of the snow.

Anna was the first to sit down but before Elsa sat, I whispered in her ear, "don't mention my family, I am not ready for that yet", Elsa nodded her head and then sat and started to explain everything to Anna. She told her about our journey with Kristoff, how I cut off the arm of Mor'du, how Elsa learned to control her powers and how we were gone for two weeks, that seemed to throw off Anna, the fact we had been away for two weeks.

She then asked us "so wait you weren't here when mother and father returned", that then through us, I then said "Anna, Mother and Father haven't returned they told us that they would be gone for three weeks" "no they left at the end of last week I stayed for the rest of the two week celebration they were having".

We were all confused me, and Elsa had believed that our parents were in Corona, but Anna confirmed that they left, which is where she was confused because she had been told that they were returning to here.

We were all confused about what was occurring and then it hit me, "what about Killian" Elsa looked at me in confusion, whilst Anna looked at me like I was a genius, "your right he is the captain of their ship, if anything happens to them he will protect them, it is all right then we know that wherever they may be they are in good hands".

Elsa and Anna then started to catch up on all the things they had missed these past eight years, so I left them too it and went to ask some of the servants about what had occurred with my parents, but that just lead to more dead ends, in the end I just went to my room and I continued training and started training for when Salazar returned tomorrow, and I knew that he would put me through some tough turmoil.


	12. Chapter 11

It had been about two hours since I left the girls alone to talk over things, I had been destroying my training dummy, but then there was a huge knock on my door and Anna dashed in and in simple terms my sword ended up at her throat, but I managed to remove it before any serious damage occurred, "Anna what have I told you, wait till I say come in or one of these times I will end up hurting you", I said I sheathed my sword, "yeah I know I'll do that next time, anyway for the moment we have a situation, so hurry up and come with me", I quickly chased after her to the great hall and when I entered I had my sword drawn and ready to fight whatever was happening.

I then looked at Elsa and she was talking with maester Arthur to a snowman, I then turned away to talk to Anna, "okay Anna I know you love snowmen but this is not an emergency, and maester Arthur is here so why would you need me…", I then felt a tug at my trousers, and I saw the snowman, it had moved and then it spoke "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" not knowing what to do I stabbed the snowman it then said "oh look I've been impaled".

"What the hell is this thing and why is it here", I then shouted, "I believe your grace that it is a snowman called Olaf, it seems that Elsa's magic has infused with her creation to create a, Snowman" Arthur then said. "I take it you know that I snuck Elsa away to help her train". "my grace, though I am blind, I still see everything that happens in this castle, and I am thankful you did, I had always considered that the rock trolls may know how to help her, alas I lost my map to their grotto years before we had even met".

Anna then stepped in and said "maester if you know everything that happens, surly you know where our parents are", "you are right my child I should know where your parents are, but I don't it is not my place to spy on the King and Queen, and definitely not my place to reveal there secrets".

There was then another tug at my trousers, "hi it's me Olaf again, um first when someone introduces themselves to you it is polite to respond by saying your name, second can you please remove your sword from my chest", "a lesson in manners from a snowman, now that is something I never thought would happen to me", I said. I then crouched down so I was about his height, I first removed my sword from him and sheathed it, then I said, "hi Olaf it's nice to meet you, I'm Jack", I said as I shook his hand.

I then whispered to Elsa, "I take it we're keeping him", "as if we wouldn't he was of mine and Anna's best friends as kids" Elsa then responded, "I take it you didn't get out much then" Anna then punched me in the arm "ow that hurt", "well you deserve it for that comment also we were two princess who were we going to make friends with, also that was for putting your sword to my throat", Elsa then looked at me in a confused and angry way "what it was her fault not mine", Elsa then just started laughing and then we just ended up playing in the snow for the rest of the day.


	13. Chapter 12

It had been about two hours since I left the girls alone to talk over things, I had been destroying my training dummy, but then there was a huge knock on my door and Anna dashed in and in simple terms my sword ended up at her throat, but I managed to remove it before any serious damage occurred, "Anna what have I told you, wait till I say come in or one of these times I will end up hurting you", I said I sheathed my sword, "yeah I know I'll do that next time, anyway for the moment we have a situation, so hurry up and come with me", I quickly chased after her to the great hall and when I entered I had my sword drawn and ready to fight whatever was happening.

I then looked at Elsa and she was talking with maester Arthur to a snowman, I then turned away to talk to Anna, "okay Anna I know you love snowmen but this is not an emergency, and maester Arthur is here so why would you need me…", I then felt a tug at my trousers, and I saw the snowman, it had moved and then it spoke "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" not knowing what to do I stabbed the snowman it then said "oh look I've been impaled".

"What the hell is this thing and why is it here", I then shouted, "I believe your grace that it is a snowman called Olaf, it seems that Elsa's magic has infused with her creation to create a, Snowman" Arthur then said. "I take it you know that I snuck Elsa away to help her train". "my grace, though I am blind, I still see everything that happens in this castle, and I am thankful you did, I had always considered that the rock trolls may know how to help her, alas I lost my map to their grotto years before we had even met".

Anna then stepped in and said "maester if you know everything that happens, surly you know where our parents are", "you are right my child I should know where your parents are, but I don't it is not my place to spy on the King and Queen, and definitely not my place to reveal there secrets".

There was then another tug at my trousers, "hi it's me Olaf again, um first when someone introduces themselves to you it is polite to respond by saying your name, second can you please remove your sword from my chest", "a lesson in manners from a snowman, now that is something I never thought would happen to me", I said. I then crouched down so I was about his height, I first removed my sword from him and sheathed it, then I said, "hi Olaf it's nice to meet you, I'm Jack", I said as I shook his hand.

I then whispered to Elsa, "I take it we're keeping him", "as if we wouldn't he was of mine and Anna's best friends as kids" Elsa then responded, "I take it you didn't get out much then" Anna then punched me in the arm "ow that hurt", "well you deserve it for that comment also we were two princess who were we going to make friends with, also that was for putting your sword to my throat", Elsa then looked at me in a confused and angry way "what it was her fault not mine", Elsa then just started laughing and then we just ended up playing in the snow for the rest of the day.


	14. Chapter 13

_One week later_

It had been a week since Anna returned, since Elsa had finished her training, since Olaf was 'created', anyway I was now I was fully healed, with no help from Salazar's training regime, though my eye did still hurt a bit.

Preparations were being made for my Names Day celebration that was happening in four days, and our parents were meant to return today, so me and Anna were down at the docks waiting for them.

So there we were waiting for an hour then another then another and another, we had been there since nine o'clock this morning and we were still there at two I the afternoon, luckily that is when a distraction showed up, and by a distraction I mean Sven came and licked my face, "hey buddy, how are you doing" I said while stroking the reindeers head, "who's this" Anna then asked, "oh right, Anna this is Sven, Sven this is Anna my other sister". Sven then walked over to Anna and bowed his head to her, Anna returned this with a curtsy.

Then Kristoff showed up looking like he was out of breath, "come on you don't even have carrots this time and he still comes chasing after you", Kristoff then saw, "oh my apologies your grace, I didn't see you there", Kristoff said before bowing to her, "it's fine uh", "oh right my name is Kristoff", "oh cool so you're the one that the rock trolls adopted", Kristoff then gave me a stern look, "what we're family we don't keep secrets from each other, also Anna loves magical creatures so I kind of had to tell her", I said in response to his look, "well perhaps my lady you would like to talk about them over lunch" Kristoff then said, "wow asking the princess out, ballsy move, I like that about a man come on then", Anna then started to walk away and Kristoff chased after her like a little puppy.

"Well Sven looks like your stuck with me this afternoon" the reindeer looked as sad as he could, "come on then let's go get some carrots", that cheered him up, so off we went to buy the biggest bunch of carrots we could find.

Once we had our carrots, we just sat at the docks waiting for our parents ship to return but still nothing.

At about four thirty Elsa came and joined us, "still no sign of them", Elsa said whilst sitting down and stroking Sven, "why are you out of the castle", "I was bored, so in answer to my question", "it's not looking hopeful" she then rested her head on my shoulder, "where are they, why would they lie to us", "I don't know" I said while wrapping my arm around her.

"Where is Anna", she then asked me, "that is a brilliant question, and the answer to which is Kristoff took her on a date, and left Sven with me", "aww that's cute" Elsa then said, then we just sat there in silence, enjoying the comfort of one another watching the sunset over the open water.

Once the sun had fully set we started to get ready to head back to the castle, that's when Kristoff showed back up, "hey Jack, thanks for looking after Sven for me, I just dropped Anna off at the castle, I personally thought that we hit it off very well but she may have thought overwise, also why didn't you tell me about the magic snowman", "it's fine Kristoff, I'm sure she will have had I great time, I just hope one day I can find someone to love as well"

"Also, Olaf is meant to be a secret for the moment".

"oh don't worry you will find love, or at worst you will just be married off to some beautiful rich girl who will be forced to bear you many children just so her father has a claim on our fair kingdom", "wow I guess your right but anyway, at least I don't need a reindeer to look after me".

Kristoff then looked at Sven then back at me, "call it even on the dissing", "done" I replied "oh and don't worry you will be seeing a lot more of me if things start going well with Anna" he said before dashing of in to the night, I then looked over to Elsa and saw her holding back her laugh, "right come on" I said "let's get back to the castle", and so we headed off.

That night what Kristoff had said kept on playing through my head I didn't want to be married off to some unwilling woman, I wanted to stay here in Arendelle with Anna and Kristoff and Sven and Olaf and… and Elsa. Oh, it had hit me I had found the woman I love, and it was Elsa, I mean think about it she is smart, beautiful, strong, kind, she was everything to me, but I couldn't feel this way she saw me as a brother not as a possible husband, no matter how I felt, I had to ignore it.

I just had to.


	15. Chapter 15

Dear all of my devoted readers, thank you for reading this story, unfortunately this is the end. i had a laptop failure and lost the rest of the story which i had just managed to complete, i may return to this project later on in time, but for now i am going to work on some over ideas i have had.

Thank you all for reading this, _The Man with No Name_


End file.
